Danielle Judovits
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice actress | yearsactive = 1995–present | alias = Danielle Judovitz, Danielle Judouits | spouse = | website = }} Danielle Judovits (born January 12, 1985) is an American voice actress, who has also been credited as Danielle Judovitz and Danielle Judouits. Early life She was born Danielle Nicole Judovits in Los Angeles, California. Career Danielle Judovits started off a small child on the stage with many future co-workers. Her first on-screen role came at the age of 10, when she appeared on an episode of the comedy TV series Full House. She also appeared on Picket Fences and Love & War. However, she chose to concentrate on a voice acting career. In 1996 she got her first role in an animated program, when she voiced Loopy, the imaginative little girl on Kablam. She also voiced some characters in Disney's Toy Story and "Big" Patty Smith on Hey Arnold!. Danielle is currently best known as Batgirl on The Batman and as Tenten on Naruto. She voiced Tenten on the TV series, animated film and all the Naruto video games. According to her birthdate, she is so far the youngest voice actor to portray a Naruto character. . She also voiced Aubrey Shepard on the hit radio drama Adventures in Odyssey. In 2008, she voiced another super heroine: X-Men's Kitty Pride on Wolverine and the X-Men. She continues to do ADR work for many popular TV shows and can be heard as a voice over in a number of commercials. She currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Filmography * Adventures in Odyssey - Aubrey Shepard * Full House (1995) * Love & War (1995) * Picket Fences (1995) * Toy Story (1995) * The Mary Kay Letourneau Story (2000) American animation * Hey Arnold! - "Big" Patty Smith (1997–1998) * The Batman - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl * Kablam - Loopy (1996–2000) * My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica (2004) * My Scene Goes to Hollywood - Barbie * The Super Hero Squad Show - Shadowcat * Wolverine and the X-Men - Shadowcat * Zoog Disney - Dotcom * Celebrity Deathmatch - The Olsen twins Anime * Bleach - Rurichiyo Kasumiōji * Naruto - Tenten, Ayame * Naruto Shippuden - Tenten, Ayame * Mega Man Star Force - Patrick Sprigs/Gemini Spark White Video games * Bratz Forever Diamonds - Vinessa, Female Shopkeeper * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Tenten * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Tenten * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Tenten * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Tenten * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Tenten * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Tenten * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes - Tenten * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 - Tenten * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Tenten * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Tenten * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis - Anna Lemouri, Renee Kearse * Lunar: Silver Star Harmony - Luna Noa, Goddess Althena (uncredited) * Nier Gestalt - Devola, Popola * Star Ocean: Second Evolution - Rena Lanford (Credited as Claudia Lenz) * Tales of Vesperia - Estellise Sidos Heurassein * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Ren, Additional Voices * White Knight Chronicles: International Edition - Additional Voices References External links * * Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American child actors Category:American radio actors Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Actors from California fi:Danielle Judovits